


After dinner, dessert?

by Byun_bun



Series: Bun's drabble collection [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vomiting, public blow job, puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: Hyunjin eats to much at the buffet and regrets it on the bumpy ride home, Chan likes the mess a little too much.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Bun's drabble collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166822
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	After dinner, dessert?

“What did you think of the buffet?” Chan chatted, while watching the road, finger tapping nervously on the leather steering wheel. 

Hyunjin groaned, his hand resting on his bulging tummy, “Shouldn’t have had that last plate.”

Chan chuckled, “Awe, do you have a tummy ache?”

“Mmhm,” Hyunjin nodded, resting his head back in his seat. “I’ve never been to a  _ fancy _ buffet before, I’m still not over how the shrimp was as big as my hand.”

“I’m not over how you ate it in one bite,” Chan teased, nervously glancing over at the passenger that was turning an obvious shade of green, sweaty hands gripping into his cashmere sweater. 

God, why was the thought of Hyunjin puking weighing so heavily on his mind? He just had his car detailed, but here Chan was taking every turn too sharp and pumping the breaks a little too heavily. 

“Chan,” Hyunjin muttered, mouth salivating, “C-can, can you pull over?”

“Are you okay?” Chan questioned coyly, faking enough concern to mask over his obvious excitement. 

“N-no.”

Chan flicked the blinker with his finger and checked if anyone was behind them, though he knew that hardly anyone ever took this stretch of highway this close to the ocean. The vehicle wasn’t even fully stopped before Hyunjin was ripping off his seatbelt and opening the door. Head leaned out the door while he coughed and grunted. 

A head of black hair was all that Chan could see, but he could hear it. The vomit spilling from his throat, a disgusting combination that both smelt and sounded horrible. Hyunjin was gagging, coughing, and spitting. And just when they both had thought it stopped, Hyunjin coughed again, another spill of food expelling from his body. 

“Baby,” Chan coos, reaching out to press his hand onto Hyunjin’s back.

“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin sobbed, “I ruined the evening.” 

Hyunjin’s body trembled underneath his touch, his palm feeling each pulse as the boy in front of him sobbed pathetically with his head still leaning out of the car. Chan could just imagine the vomit that was dripping from his chin and nose, the tears that probably burning at his cheeks. 

He was such a pervert. Who in their right mind would be this fucking hard in this posistion? Chan adjusted himself, the tightness of his pants squeezing at his hard cock so unbearably uncomfortable. 

“You didn’t baby,” Chan answered, moving his hand in gentle circles. 

“I-I did,” Hyunjin coughed, another soft sob escaping his lips. 

He couldn’t hold it back anymore. 

Chan retracted his hand and opened his door, and stepped around to the other side of the car. Hyunjin had his head lowered, black strands covering his face, a pile of puke splattered on the ground. He had to give it to the kid, he could fucking puke a fucking lake. It was so fucking hot. 

“Chan,” Hyunjin gasped, “You’ll get your shoes all gross.”

“They’re shoes,” Chan scolded, “They wash, come on look at me. I’m not afraid of a little puke.”

Hyunjin slowly lifted his head slowly, and it was so much worse than Chan could have ever imagined. The sun was almost fully set, the only light being the cab of the car. But fuck, Hyunjin looked so fucking disgusting. Cheap mascara dripping down his cheeks, in thick-gross chunks. It was a trick that Hyunjin often did when they would be spending time together, but it always amazed Chan. His lips trembling with drool dripping down his chin, a singular strand connected to the top of his hand that had puke ontop of it. 

“Don’t look at me,” Hyunjin squeaked, “I’m so gross.”

“H-hot,” Chan corrected, “You’re so hot.”

Hyunjin scowled, his face twisting in pure disgust, “Don’t be a fucking dickhead, Chan. I’m covered in fucking vomit, don’t lie to me.”

“No, no,” Chan stammered, “You look so hot right now. I wish you could see yourself.”

Hyunjin snickered, “What you have some vomit fetish or something?”

“I don't know, maybe?”

“Oh-” 

“Yea.”

God, this was so embarrassing. 

“Want me to suck your cock or something then?” Hyunjin offered, “It’s probably the only thing I can offer for throwing up such expensive food.”

“Would you be okay with that?” 

“Mmm, I think so,” Hyunjin nodded his head. 

“Get out of the car.”

Hyunjin did as he was told and crawled out of the car barely missing the pile of puke with his shoes, but that didn’t matter, because Chan wasn’t going to let it go to waste. 

“Kneel, down in the... puke.”

Hyunjin looked down at the pile and scowled his face for a moment before slowly getting down on his knees. Slippery puke soaking into the knees of his denim jeans almost instantly. 

“Wow,” Chan breathed, stepping closer, his hand caressing Hyunjin’s cheek sweetly before two fingers roughly hooked themselves into Hyunjin’s mouth, pulling at his teeth. “If you want to stop at any moment tell me.” 

Hyunjin nodded his head, reddened eyes watching Chan dangerously. Why was this version of Chan so hot? So dominate and gross. Hyunjin would be lying if he said he wasn’t starting to get turned on, knee sliding out from under him a little bit as he tried to shift himself discreetly, his hardening cock growing uncomfortable. 

Chan squatted down. Shocking the both of them, as his tongue drove right into Hyunjin’s mouth. It was so sour, bitter, and even fishy from all the seafood they had just eaten at dinner. It was so gross, but he couldn’t stop himself from moaning as he brushed their tongues together. Drool was leaking from both of their chins by the time Chan had pulled away, tongue brushing over his own teeth as he swallowed the mouthful of spit that had collected. 

Chan wiped his thumb across Hyunjin’s bottom lip, pulling it back and running his tongue over the entire length of his thumb, “Are you still okay?”

Hyunjin nodded his head, glossed eyes glistening in the light that reflected from the side of the silver car, mouth still hanging wide open while he waited. 

Chan undid his belt, the clasp created a spine-shivering chitter as it hit the side of his thigh. The zipper igniting a fire in both of their bellies, so much anticipation for something so utterly disgusting. He pulled out his cock, not caring enough to pull down his pants fully. He ran his hand over the hard shaft and pressed his thumb onto the slit while he tilted his head with a smirk. 

Hyunjin was already bouncing in anticipation, his mind completely disregarding the pool of puke that his legs were currently bathing in, chunks of shrimp and rice still sticking to the top of his hand while he reached out eagerly to curl his fingers around Chan’s cock. 

A pink tongue brushing over the round tip, prodding into the leaking slit. Swollen lips wrapped around the head, tongue curling over in a circular motion as he moved down, one hand grasped around the base, thumb and index pressed into the cock tightly, creating pressure as he pushed his mouth down further on the shaft. 

Chan put on hand on the side of his car and the other found it’s way into Hyunjin’s black hair, he twisted his hand, wrapping the strands of hair around his hand. A gruff moan followed by mumbled curses as Hyunjin rolled his tongue in the right way, the back of his throat spasming on the tip of his cock. 

“I want you to puke on my cock,” Chan groaned, “Can you do that for me, baby?”

Hyunjin tried his best to answer, looking up at Chan with sparkling eyes, tears escaping and trailing down his cheeks. A muffled answer and slight head nodding was all the confirmation that he needed. He pushed his hips forward, pushing his cock further down the youngers throat, eyes rolling as he began to gag around the cock. 

Inhaling loudly through his nose as he continued to gag and choke until Chan pulled away, and as expected, Hyunjin gagged and a flood of hot lump goop rushed over Chan’s exposed cock. It was embarrassing how fast that he came from the river of warmth, as he pulled out his cock twitching as the vomit spilled out around them. Hitting the ground and splashing back onto them. There was literally puke everywhere, dripping from Hyunjin’s mouth in a mess of drool to their black clothes that were panted with the colourful puke. The front of Chan’s pants and shoes were completely ruined, and he wasn’t even going to talk about the chunks that were lingering on his shrinking cock. 

“Shit,” Hyunjin whined, wiping his chin with the back of his hand, “This is so gross.” 

“A little,” Chan chuckled, “Do you want to get cleaned up or do you want me to get you off?”

“Cleaned up,” Hyunjin answered, “You can make it up to me once we’re no longer covered in, well shrimp and god knows what else that smell is.”

“You did eat some nasty stuff tonight,” Chan agreed.

“Chan,” Hyunjin muttered, “You just came down my throat while you asked me to puke on your dick. Please don’t speak to me until we’re in the stream of hot water and my hair no longer had puke chunks in it. “ 

“Fine,” Chan rolled his eyes, “Do you want help up?”

Hyunjin scowled up at Chan, “Depends are you going to get horny again?”

“Maybe, I don’t know, I’ve never liked that shit before.”

“Than don’t touch me,” Hyunjin groaned while picking himself up from the ground, his jeans were most obviously ruined. There was no way he was going through the embarrassment of taking these to the dry cleaners. 

“I love you,” Chan chuckled while walking to the driver’s seat.

“Yea, yea,” Hyunjin grumbled, carefully climbing back into the car, “I love you too, but please shut up.” 

  
  



End file.
